


More Than This

by pistashanut



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistashanut/pseuds/pistashanut
Summary: Wanda and Natasha teased you into admitting your romantic feelings for Loki but you were too scared to admit. Loki popped out of nowhere and since you can't lie, you had no choice but to spill your heart.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	More Than This

You were outside the Avengers compound with Wanda and Natasha, sitting cross-legged on the mantle laid on the grass, drinking wine and having cheese, fruits, and biscuits on a cool afternoon, when Wanda suddenly popped a question.

“When are you going to admit your feelings to Loki?”

You raised an eyebrow at her, baffled by the question.

Natasha smirked at you. “You can’t escape her now.”

You lowered your head and pressed your palm on your face. “Oh, good lord.”

“I know you feel something for him,” she continued. “I can see the way you look at him and how you always have that lovely smirk on your face when you two talk.” She smiled as she explained, her giddiness was also infecting Natasha.

“And I also saw how mesmerized you look at him whenever he talks during our meeting,” the redhead added.

You stared at both of them, mortified. “No, you didn’t…”

Wanda craned her neck to see past you. “And speaking of the devil…”

You turned to see who Wanda was seeing behind you and it was Loki who just got out of the building, looking like he’s out for a walk. He smiled and waved when he saw the three of you.

You flipped your head back to the two women. “No, no, no…”

“Aw, don’t be scared, come on.” Wanda crooned. “It’s your chance! It’s now or never! Or forever hold your peace!”

You shook your head and let out a burst of nervous laughter. “I’m not scared.”

“Almost there,” Natasha noted.

“Yes, I’m scared.” You slouched and took a sip of your wine.

“Scared of what?” Loki asked when he stopped beside you.

“Uh…”

“Hey, Natasha,” Wanda tapped Natasha's leg. “Do you want to get more wine and snacks since Loki’s here?”

“I might have to apologize ladies, but I intend to go for a walk,” Loki stated.

“No, no!” Natasha started to stand. “You stay here with us. Let’s catch up over wine, right?” Natasha patted your shoulder a little too strongly it pushed you a little. You smiled nervously.

“Yeah! Hangout with us, Lokes.” Wanda stood up as well. “Just keep yourself comfy here while Nat and I will grab more drinks for us and a glass for you.”

“Okay then,” Loki replied, earning excited giggles from both of them. Wanda and Natasha rushed back to the building. “May I?” Loki motioned on the free space beside you.

“Sure, sure!” You inched to the left, giving him more space for his aesir built.

He sat like you and rested his hands on his knees. “So, as I was asking, what are you scared of?”

“Uh, the dark?” He tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing, lips pursed, but in a playful demeanor. “Oh, yeah. There’s no lying happening on you or Wanda. What a pain in the ass.”

He chuckled. “Good you haven’t forgotten this time.” You smiled and nodded, still not looking at him and instead of directing your attention to the loose thread on the hem of your pajama pants. “Though it didn’t occur to me that you’re scared of anything. I always thought you were fearless.”

You turned to him. “Real...ly?”

“Yeah. So, what are you scared of?”

“Spiders.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

You chuckled. “I really can’t lie around you?” He smirked and shook his head. “Jeez...fine. I’m scared of admitting my feelings.”

He tilted his head. Now you have his curiosity. “What feelings?”

You took a deep breath and relaxed as you exhaled, trying to keep your heartbeat steady. “So, I like someone but I don’t want to admit it to them.”

He hugged his knee. “Why not?”

“Because they might change.”

His brows furrowed. “Why would they change?”

You bit your lower lip as you remembered those times growing up when you admit your feelings and you get humiliated after. “I don’t know. Usually, when I tell someone I like them they would start to avoid me.” You remembered that time when you were in college and you admitted your feelings to this one person and then the next day they started avoiding you until you stopped talking to them. Also, that one time after college, before you were working for SHIELD, when you told this other person about your feelings, this person reacted like it was the worst idea ever.

“What do you mean by that?” Loki was still not understanding the situation.

“Like, they might avoid me or stop being friends with me.” You looked at him and giggled when you saw his face contorted in confusion. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“Yes, I don’t. I mean, why would that person stop being friends with you? You’re an amazing person, even a likable one. People are naturally drawn to you. That’s why I’m also drawn to you,” he explained.

You raised your brows and pursed your lips. “Really now?”

“Yes,” he said with conviction. A smile started to creep on your face, but your head was screaming ‘don’t get your hopes up!’ to your heart. He heaved a sigh and gazed at the woods beyond. You suddenly became nervous. The fears of Loki stop being your friend after you admit your feelings to him started to haunt you. He looks disappointed now. Your eyes rested on the same woods he was gazing at. “Now, go and admit your feelings to this person,” his words interrupted your thoughts, “and if they would react negatively or if they would stop being friends with you, tell me and I’ll have a word with them.”

You chuckled. “You don’t need to.”

He leaned forward to meet your eyes. “Why not? It’s their loss if they stop being your friend.”

You unfolded your legs and shifted your position to fully face him. “You really think so?” You asked him. He gave you a toothless smile. You took a deep breath and asked whatever deity you believe in to hold your soul as you say the words you badly wanted to spill. “You wouldn’t stop being my friend?” You finally said.

“Yes, I wouldn’t - wait. What are you saying?” 

Your lips and fingers start to shake. “Uh…”

Loki reached out to hold your shaking hand. “Do you mean to say -”

“I like you, Loki,” you blurted out and you felt everything froze. You waited for him to let go of your hand.

But contrary to what you expected, Loki didn’t let go. He even held your other hand as well. “So it was me all along.” You nodded, tongue-tied. He smiled. “And why are you afraid I would stop being your friend?”

“Because I’m a mortal.”

“Why would you think of that?” His thumb started to draw circles on your skin, giving you a plethora of feelings - anxiety mixed with euphoria exploding like fireworks within you. “But you’re right. I don’t want to be your friend.” Your eyes opened wide and you pulled your hands back to you, but he held them tightly. “I want us to be more than that.” He didn’t waste a second to admit.

“What…”

“I also like you and I meant to tell you about it sooner or later, but you beat me to it. Might as well tell you now that we’re talking about it.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Lokes.” You chuckled, not believing a god can like you. After all, he’s the god of lies.

“This time, I’m not lying nor jesting.” He raised your hand to his lips and kissed it. “Can we be more than friends? Can we be lovers?”

You leaned closer. “Are you asking that for real?”

“Yes.” He smiled softly. “I’ve always wanted you since the first day I met you.”

You blinked a few times, still not believing what you were hearing. This prince and a god just told you that he likes you and he wants to be your lover. It was surreal. Too surreal.

Your thumb caressed his skin and you smiled. “Then we could be more than friends, Loki.”

“Then we’re now lovers.” Loki closed the gap between you and planted a soft kiss on your forehead, then to your nose, then finally to your lips.

Back inside the building, Natasha and Wanda were watching the scene unfold through binoculars. When Loki kissed you, Wanda dropped the binoculars (but it levitated in front of her) and started slapping Natasha’s arm out of sheer happiness.

“Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, they kissed!” Wanda squealed, hopping around Natasha and slapping her.

Natasha brought her arm up to block Wanda, laughing. “Alright, alright! Calm down! So, are we going back there or are we leaving them to their first hour of being together?”

Wanda was still beaming. “Let’s give them a bottle of wine and leave them.” Natasha agreed and they returned, bringing the new couple a bottle of wine to celebrate their newfound love.

**Author's Note:**

> It's corn and cheese szn in this part of the town! Yeah, I know it's corny. (*^▽^*) And I love a giddy Wanda.
> 
> I know this is a Loki x non-gendered reader so please pardon the gif. Gif not mine.
> 
> If you have also read my multi-chapter Loki x OFC fic, Gods Among Us, I don't know when the next update will be. My best friend's internet connection is still unstable thus she can't beta the next chapters. My short stories don't get beta'ed that's why I can post them anytime, but most of the time I post once a week.
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr @ whyispistashanuttaken! (^・ω・^ )


End file.
